The ability to perform a handover of a wireless device from one access node to another is a fundamental function of a wireless communication system. To maintain current data sessions and current voice sessions of the wireless device, communication session information for the wireless device is typically maintained in the communication network when a handover is performed. When the communication session information is not retained it will need to be redetermined, which can cause delay in the establishment of communication for the wireless device. Delay can also be caused by the release of signaling communication session information among network elements when a handover is performed, or when a wireless device leaves a coverage area of an access node and returns to the access node within a short period of time.